Caméléon
by princessed
Summary: Twoshots qui se situe juste après l'épisode "La ruée vers l'or". Ingrid a encore un compte à régler avec Dagur.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : pas à moi !

_Caméléon_

Ingrid et Dagur voyagèrent à dos de dragons pendant toute la journée. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une île pour acheter de quoi se ravitailler et reprirent leur chemin. Pendant le trajet, Dagur essaya de montrer à sa sœur les méthodes de dressage qu'il avait expérimentées sur Ombre tueur. Ingrid répondit à peine. Son petit ami lui manquait déjà et même si elle ne regrettait pas sa décision de quitter la Rive, elle se sentait un peu nostalgique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une île et décidèrent de dresser un campement pour la nuit. Sonovent repartit au-dessus de l'océan, à la recherche de limaces de mer, et Ombre Tueur s'écarta pour trouver des rochers bien appétissants. Dagur improvisa une tente et Ingrid prépara des côtelettes de yak avec les moyens du bord. Ils s'assirent peu après pour dîner.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on forme enfin une famille ! s'écria Dagur avec son enthousiasme habituel.

\- Oui, murmura Ingrid, nettement plus calme.

\- On dîne enfin ensemble, comme une vraie fratrie ! Et c'est bon ! Qui t'a appris à cuisiner comme ça ?

\- Mon père.

\- Non, ça je m'en souviendrais !

\- Mon père adoptif.

C'était un sujet sensible. D'habitude, Ingrid ne parlait jamais de sa famille d'adoption mais ce jour-là, les circonstances étaient spéciales.

\- Mes parents tenaient une petite auberge, expliqua-t-elle. J'adorais aider en cuisine. Je me disais qu'un jour, je reprendrais l'auberge et je mènerais une vie simple et tranquille.

\- Et te voilà maintenant ! s'écria-t-il en rongeant l'os. Sauvage, audacieuse, une vraie Parenvrille !

\- Oui. Grâce aux Parenvrille qui les ont tués.

Dagur resta muet. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette partie de l'histoire depuis longtemps. Gêné, il regarda sa côtelette de yak rongée jusqu'à l'os.

\- Tu veux prendre la dernière ? suggéra sa sœur. Mon papa serait fier de moi. Il adorait qu'on lui fasse des compliments sur sa cuisine.

\- Ingrid, je…

\- Et ma maman adorait chanter. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Il avait organisé une soirée musique et danse dans son auberge et quand il l'a entendue chanter, il a eu le coup de foudre. Ils se sont mariés et ils ont essayé d'avoir des enfants, ils n'ont pas réussi. Alors ils m'ont adoptée.

Dagur mordit dans la dernière côtelette et trouva qu'elle avait un goût amer.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Est-ce qu'ils avaient cherché ça ? insista-t-elle. Mes parents adoptifs étaient des gens bien. Ils étaient gentils, honnêtes, le cœur sur la main. Je pense à eux à chaque fois que je cuisine ou que je chante, à ma mère qui épluchait des carottes en chantant des berceuses, à mon père qui m'expliquait comment on prépare les ragoûts. Ils ne méritaient pas que leur village soit dévasté par toi et ta bande.

\- Ingrid… balbutia Dagur.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi comment ça s'est passé ! Est-ce que tu les as tués toi-même ou est-ce que tu as envoyé un de tes hommes de main le faire ?

\- Je… j'étais pas là.

Dagur porta la main à son ventre. Il avait l'impression que ses intestins faisaient des nœuds. La culpabilité peut être très douloureuse.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que t'étais pas là ?

\- T'es ma petite sœur et j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver, pour qu'on puisse être une famille ! cria-t-il. La famille, c'est important !

\- Si c'est si important que ça, pourquoi tu leur as fait ça ?

\- C'était pas ce que j'avais prévu !

\- T'avais pas prévu de dévaster mon village ? rugit-elle.

\- Si, mais j'avais pas prévu de tous les tuer !

Soudain, Dagur se plia en deux. Son ventre lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il vomit par terre, releva la tête et vit qu'Ingrid le regardait avec un sourire narquois. Soudain, il comprit.

\- Y'avait quoi, dans les côtelettes ? haleta-t-il.

\- T'as pas besoin de le savoir. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour-là.

\- T'es ma sœur, comment tu peux m'empoisonner ?

\- Tu veux l'antidote, oui ou non ?

Elle le menaçait avec sa hache. Dagur hocha la tête, puis désigna le buisson le plus proche de la tête. Ses intestins étaient sur le point de tout lâcher.

\- Regarde pas, s'il te plait ! supplia-t-il.

\- Rassure-toi. Je n'ai pas envie de regarder. Je veux juste savoir précisément ce qui s'est passé.

Elle lui tourna le dos et il se précipita. Il y eut un bruit de pantalon baissé. Quelques secondes plus tard, une odeur nauséabonde leur donna envie de se boucher le nez à tous les deux.

\- Un de mes hommes a trouvé drôle de balancer une bombe dans une des maisons, bafouilla-t-il. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, y'avait des explosions partout.

\- Et t'as pas pensé à leur dire d'arrêter?!

\- Ils m'auraient jamais respecté en tant que chef si j'avais fait ça.

Ingrid dût se retenir de le frapper avec sa hache. Elle se souvenait de cette journée comme si c'était la veille. Ses parents l'avaient envoyée dans la forêt pour cueillir des myrtilles et elle était restée longtemps à musarder et à écouter les oiseaux, heureuse. Quand elle était rentrée, le village était méconnaissable : les survivants hurlaient, toutes les fenêtres étaient brisées et d'énormes fumées noires s'élevaient un peu partout. Un voisin l'avait empoignée et emmenée en lui disant qu'il était trop tard pour ses parents, qu'il fallait qu'elle fuie et se cache. Elle en faisait encore des cauchemars la nuit.

\- Et t'as laissé faire ça ?! hurla-t-elle. Tu les as laissés se faire tuer !

\- J'étais une vraie tête de mouton, à l'époque ! L'antidote, s'il te plait.

\- Où est ce Parenvrille, maintenant ?! rugit-elle. Où est le pourri qui a lancé la première bombe ?!

\- Mort. Il s'est pris un coup de hache.

\- T'en es vraiment sûr ?!

\- Sûr ! Sœurette, passe-moi l'antidote, je t'en supplie !

\- NON !

Un grognement avertit Ingrid qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ombre tueur se tenait près d'elle, les crocs découverts, prêt à attaquer. A sa grande surprise, Dagur, qui s'était rhabillé à la hâte, s'interposa :

\- Non, ne l'attaque pas ! Ingrid, je t'en prie, donne-moi l'antidote ! Je sais que j'ai été un frère plus que nul mais je veux que ça s'arrête !

Ingrid essuya une larme. Mille émotions se mélangeaient en elle. Pour finir, elle avoua :

\- Il n'y en a pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment…

\- Ce que j'ai mis sur tes côtelettes, c'est une plante qui s'appelle les larmes de la nuit. Ça ne va pas te tuer, juste te rendre malade pendant une nuit.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mes parents sont morts. Ta punition, c'est une gastro. Tu ne penses pas que j'aurais pu faire pire, comme vengeance ?

Dagur resta bouche bée.

\- Ah non ! cria-t-il. Ça, c'est nul ! Une vraie vengeance, ça se fait dans le sang, à coups de hache, de massue ou d'épée ! Faire ça avec une gastro, c'est nul ! Franchement, tu me déçois et…

Il s'interrompit et se précipita pour aller vomir. Ombre tueur, qui n'aimait pas ça du tout, se tourna vers Ingrid et fit mine de la menacer. Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait craint ou espéré. Maintenant, elle se sentait vide.

Sonovent s'approchait d'elle. Elle la flatta de la main, puis rassembla ses affaires. Son frère, qui avait fini de vomir, la regarda curieusement.

\- Tu pars ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, et je te déconseille de me suivre. Il va te falloir une nuit pour évacuer le poison.

\- Mais comment on va faire pour chercher notre cher papa ensemble, si tu t'en vas ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Ça m'est complètement égal !

Sur ce, Ingrid chargea son sac de voyage sur le dos de Sonovent, l'enfourcha et s'envola avec elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre son frère qui criait :

\- Tu me déçois ! Une vraie Parenvrille n'aurait jamais fait ça !

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Elle voyagea pendant une demi-heure, puis finit par se poser sur une île où elle s'était déjà cachée à l'époque où elle était en fuite. Il était possible d'envoyer un message depuis cette île et elle pensa un instant à annoncer aux dragonniers qu'elle voulait rentrer à la Rive. Cependant, quelque chose l'arrêta. Elle ne se sentait pas en paix.

Pourquoi avait-elle empoisonné son frère ? D'accord, il s'agissait d'un poison relativement inoffensif mais ce geste ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était plutôt une blague typique des jumeaux, qui l'auraient probablement félicitée s'ils savaient ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils auraient sûrement appelé ça une plaisanterie façon Loki.

Elle hésita longuement et finit par ne rien écrire. Elle le ferait le lendemain. Sonovent se coucha au sol et elle s'allongea près d'elle, toute habillée. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'avec les écailles de razolame qu'elle avait intégrées à sa tenue, elle devait ressembler à un dragon plus petit vu de loin…

_Et c'est comme ça partout où je vais ! _réalisa-t-elle soudain_. Enfant, j'étais douce et innocente parce que mes parents adoptifs l'étaient aussi. Ils sont morts, je me suis débrouillée seule avec un __razolame, un dragon redoutable et indépendant, et je suis devenue redoutable et indépendante. J'ai frayé avec le côté obscur, je suis devenue fourbe et indigne de confiance. Quand je suis avec les dragonniers, j'ai l'esprit d'entraide, je suis pratiquement le reflet d'Astrid quand on combat ensemble et il m'a suffi de passer quelques heures avec Dagur pour me découvrir un goût pour les méthodes expéditives que j'ignorais complètement ! Et voilà que j'imite même les jumeaux ! Oh mon Thor, je suis quoi, un caméléon_ _?_

Ingrid se redressa, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Elle s'efforça de se calmer. Il y avait des avantages à être un caméléon, après tout. Sans cette capacité à imiter les personnes qui l'entouraient, elle n'aurait peut-être pas survécu. Mais ce simple fait la troublait. Etait-elle condamnée à copier sans fin toutes les personnes qu'elle allait approcher ? Ou y avait-il une personnalité dominante chez elle, une Ingrid Alpha cachée derrière tous les masques qu'elle avait portés ? Comment savoir ?

* * *

Dagur passa une très mauvaise nuit et finit par s'endormir très tard, ou plutôt très tôt. Quand il se réveilla, son ventre était encore un peu douloureux mais il se sentait nettement mieux. C'était plutôt les événements de la veille qu'il n'arrivait pas à digérer. Ingrid l'avait largué après lui avoir filé une gastro.

Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été un gentil. On aurait pu remplir un livre entier avec toutes les choses problématiques qu'il avait déjà faites et il comprenait parfaitement que tout le monde se méfie de lui, les dragonniers en premier. Mais Ingrid… Ingrid ne l'avait peut-être pas fait exprès mais elle avait été sa lumière. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il avait une sœur l'avait empêché de sombrer complètement et il avait vécu dans l'espoir qu'un jour, il aurait ce que tout le monde avait, une famille pour l'aimer. Cela rendait son revirement d'autant plus douloureux.

Tant pis, il n'y pouvait rien. L'amour ne se commande pas et si sa sœur ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'aimait pas. Il trouverait Oswald tout seul, même si cela lui prendrait deux fois plus de temps. Comme ça, Ingrid aurait enfin un père, et elle lui pardonnerait peut-être.

Un point argenté apparut dans le lointain, grossit, et un razolame finit par se poser à une dizaine de mètres. Ingrid descendit de selle. A la grande surprise de Dagur, elle avait l'air gêné. L'endroit sentait horriblement mauvais.

\- T'as bu de l'eau ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- J'ai fini ma réserve depuis ce matin !

\- Tiens. Il faut boire beaucoup d'eau après une gastro.

Elle lui tendit sa gourde. Il ne fit pas un geste pour la prendre.

\- T'as mis quel genre de poison dedans ? s'enquit-il.

\- Y'a pas de poison, voyons. Je vais pas te filer deux gastros dans la même journée.

\- Je sais mais la prochaine fois que t'es vénère après moi, règle ça avec une baston ! Le poison, c'est vraiment…

\- Indigne d'une Parenvrille, je sais !

Elle but une gorgée pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de poison dans l'eau, puis lui tendit la gourde. Il but à son tour et la lui rendit.

\- Je sais que tu me pardonneras jamais, balança-t-il. Et je comprends. J'ai causé la mort de tes parents même si je le voulais pas, j'ai mis tes amis en danger... Alors pourquoi t'es revenue ?

Ingrid resta silencieuse un moment.

\- Peut-être que t'as raison, avança-t-elle enfin. Peut-être que je ne serai jamais une vraie Parenvrille. Mais je veux savoir qui je suis vraiment et pour ça, j'ai besoin qu'on retrouve notre père.

\- Donc, tu veux continuer à le chercher avec moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Allait-il se mettre en colère, lui parler avec mépris ou simplement lui tourner le dos ? A sa grande surprise, il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Ma petite sœurette toute mimi ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Ouh… Mâche un peu de menthe, t'as une haleine de yak !

\- Désolé, j'ai vomi toute la nuit !

Ingrid ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt que Dagur lui ferait un câlin et qu'elle l'accepterait sans broncher, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Tout avait changé.

Peut-être qu'elle ne s'entendrait pas avec lui. Peut-être qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais Oswald. Peut-être que le temps passé ensemble lui ferait réaliser qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien d'une Parenvrille, ou au contraire peut-être qu'elle saurait enfin qui elle était vraiment et qu'elle n'aimerait pas ça. Tout était possible. Une seule chose était certaine pour elle : elle ne regrettait pas d'être partie.

_La fin !_


End file.
